Fossil Fighters: Last book I
by team slifer boss
Summary: the slifer army is at odds with it's self as foes ancient and new resurface from the worlds it controls, and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of faith can stand to an army of destruction. (WARNING: so much OCs that you can punch your computer and it will not brake...but DO NOT do so anyway) [part 1 of 4]
1. Chapter 1

chapter I

_(Play this song "battle cry (TF4):__ watch?v=5ZtMHSOq50Q__)_

_Entry # 101_

_Man…..it has been a LONG time when I last made an entry….so I'm going to do a recap from my last one…_

_I was transferred to dragon gulch red base, I took down blue team in a good 3 months, me and my whole team got sent to the commanded center, I found out the director we worked for was not the real one, I called a full project slifer evacuation,_

_I got sent to this island resort known as "vivosaur island", and to top it all off I took down a planet eating monster…_

_And it's been what…_

_a full on year! So now I am just waiting to get back into the flow of things…well…there is one acceptation..._

_and boy will the team be shocked at who she is._

_One last thing!_

_Something king dynal said to me the other day…._

_"__I knew my associate was right about one of his simulation troopers being the one to stop project mother planet. But to know it was the slowest one of them all is something that has shocked me."_

_…__something tells me that everything…even the war with the director...is somehow wrong._

(Play revan's theme:  watch?v=eBnCcC_rEdk )

The night before…

"so...rat….where are you?" a rumbling voice growled out I can sense your soul...i can smell your BLOOD!"

a large 6 legged monster walked past I can taste your fear!" it continued to walk I cannot see you...but I SMELL YOU!"

the monster smashed a column down to rubble "if YOU will not show yourself…" it started to walk back the way it came "then I will just have to kill the ones you hold closest! Descendant of my enemy!"

...the next day...

(Play this song "electro suite"  watch?v=cDyAouw3nUw )

"I want the 13 tracked down!" a raspy voice said from a black TV screen "do what must be done locust!" the man known as locust nodded to the screen

"trust me.." he said looking at the screen "they will not get away from me."

The voice gave a raspy breath as the sound of metal scraping on metal reverberated around the room "dead end…" the voice wheezed as a man that looked like electro looked up "I want you to go after the ring leader of all this."

The man known as dead end gave a nod "it shall be done…" he said as he stood up "I will not let him live" he opened his hands menacingly letting electricity ark around them

"then you have your missions…" the voice coughed "GO!"

the 2 walked out of the room and the screen turned off as the man behind it coughed loudly "the simulation troopers!" he spat as he started standing up "have lost this match once and for all!" he flicked the last black chess piece away with a cough before he started walking out.

…

..

.

(Play the transformers G1 remix:  watch?v=AJZJ9tgEyvU )

Duna watched as the sun came out from behind a cloud half expecting to see a ring of space rock in the sky and a small boy plopped down on a chair

"the sky is cool in the morning" said the boy as he looked at the sky "it's one of the things that dad said kept his mind up to speed"

Duna looked down at the boy "I'm sure that Dr.C is out there somewhere theta" she said with a grin "we just have to wait for your adopted brother to get back."

Theta looked at the sky again "yeah…" he said as he kicked his legs "he tends to try and not sleep in with the world."

Duna healed back a laugh "is that so?" she asked as she sat back "it seems to me that he likes sleeping."

theta laughed before he looked at the sky again "I wonder when I will see Trion again…" he got up and started walking around the sunroom of the house and duna looked at the small boy

"who's trion?" she asked and theta looked at her

"Gianni's master" he said with a toothy grin "he said that he would be here soon!" theta walked over to a mini fridge and got something to drink "

interesting…" duna said as she looked back at the sky.

(Play this song "autobots reunite":  watch?v=yXKcovU9AIg )

The brown haired boy in question drove through the desert

"calling all squad mates!" he spoke into his phone "calling all squad mates!" he took a sharp turn off the road and continued to drive.

A rather fat person in armor slid down a cliff "oh yeah!" he said as he stood on a ledge "THE BOSS IS HERE MOTHER F***ERS!" he yelled out as he shot a SMG at the air.

2 brothers sat as the gunshots reached them "finally." one said as the 2 stood "it is time to fight!" said the second twin before they back flipped off the rock they were on and ran off.

A rather tall boy stood feeding a pet bat [calling all squad mates! calling all squad mates!] the tall boy looked to a window "so it begins." he said rather calmly as he walked out with his pet bat.

a boy in a trench coat ran alongside the car as it slowed

"well look who we have here!" he said as Gianni stepped out of the car "Mr. leader of the free army!"

the rather fat boy jumped down to them "we got the gang back together again" he said as he took off his military grade helmet and combed a hand through his white hair "so what now boss?" he asked putting his helmet back on.

Gianni looked at the 2 that were running over "we are going wait." he said as he looked around "to get the old squad back at 100% before we go out guns blazing, ruck."

the boy known as ruck spat on the sand "d*** it." he said as he walked over to the car "i wanted to see this thing in action right about now."

the 2 twins ran up and removed the samurai helmets they had on

"we have been waiting for you master." one said as his messy jet black hair blew in the wind

"say the word and we will stand" said the second one as his neatly kept jet black hair blew in the wind slightly.

"well we're going to be waiting on that one" said the boy in the trench coat "the boss wants 100% team."

the tall boy ran up "commander" he said as his pet bat flapped her wings "we are at the ready for battle."

Gianni looked at him "good to know sound...and how have you been ratbat?" the bat in question flapped her wings again and screeched softly allowing the brown haired boy to pet her "we will need to find Trion." he said as he finished petting ratbat

"why do so when i have found you?" asked a voice as a boy a good 4 years older than them all walked up "so...we are going to where you were sent to rally?" asked Trion and Gianni gave a nod "yes master."

he said as he started walking over to his car "we are...but i don't think we can all fit."

then ruck ran off behind a large rock and drove up in a large military transport "will this work boss?" he asked.

Gianni stood in disbelief "yep." he said as he looked at them all "ok...let's pack up and pull out!" he yelled and everyone save for Gianni, sound and rat bat got into the truck and both vehicles drove off to the road.

(Fossil fighters micro series events take place) 3 weeks later

Gianni looked at everyone in the large room "ok…" he said as he turned to a large TV screen "let's get this show on the road" and sound nodded entering the contact name-

(Play this song:  watch?v=Q9Dr8BFzq4I )

"Who is this!?" asked a raspy voice "what you want!?"

and what happened next was a shock

["hero saves world from something set to eat earth"] a voice read [oh how i like the title of this one… "Earth's hero saves the world from a monster the size of "cybertron" making it blow up like the death star in star wars." and I score a rather beautiful girlfriend in the aftermath.] Gianni said as the news article vanished from the screen

"what do you want #117!" roared the person and Gianni looked up

[that you director?] he asked as he saw what was left of the man who messed up his life [any way i am here to give you a message from me and the whole of the team slifer army…]

a slight grin spread on the simtrooper's face ["dear director: we of the slifer army would like to say "screw you!" you have been nothing to us but the worst thing aside from hammered crap. So if you want to send you're messed up assassins after us that's fine. They just won't be back alive and in one piece. We are here, and we are waiting. So take that director….and P.S….suck it blue!"]

The director's robotic eye glowed blue in rage and he sat up "so be it #177…" he said as he sat back down I will be the one to end your little army."

Back with our heroes

duna looked at Gianni with a slight blush "y-you really think that Gianni?" she asked as she walked over to him and he nodded "thanks...you know how much I love you?"

she giggled as his face grew red "let's get some shut eye tonight...for tomorrow...it's all-out war!" Gianni yelled and all 1,000,000,000 members of his army went to different tents.

That night

_"__So tell me rat…" the monster spoke slowly as it walked low slung to the stone floor "how do you chose to DIE!?"_

_its maw opened and a torrent of purple fire erupted from a glowing maw._

Gianni stirred in his sleep as if he were being attacked.

_the monster was being swamped by magma and appeared to be drowning_

_...it jumped out of the liquid fire "'REVENGE!?'" it roared "'REVENGE!?'"_

_it spread its wings and all 6 legs lifted off the ground "I WILL SHOW YOU, REVENGE!"_

Gianni shot up in bed and looked out a window "this can't happen" he said scared out of his mind.

Unknown dimension

The monster sat in what was left of a castle "desolas…" it hissed as it slithered among the destruction "free me."

Earth: unknown location

A black dragon awoke from within its lair "yes…" it hissed as it started walking out "...my master."


	2. fire fight

**chapter 2:**

**(AN: to all of you who are wondering if this is going to have some references to transformers...you dang right there will be!)**

**( **** watch?v=RqzNOTn57Zk&index=28&list=RDZOpVjkwibaM****)**

**location: dragon gulch red command base 1**

**time: 7:43 am**

**2 simulation troopers walked around the top(AKA ground) floor "and another thing!" said one as he went on with his rant "why do WE get sent here!?" the second one gave a sigh "something about oh i don't know…" she tapped the bottom of her helmet in mock thought,**

** "****this base being our most important one!" she snapped before walking on "there's been no sign of galaxy for a good 5 months" he said as he walked with her "he's dead!" he waved his hands in the air.**

**( **** watch?v=kTWhZb4hM0w&index=18&list=PLvpmB4Ij5rgB_o3NAGevxtOGpYPqBkU71****)**

**"****dead...no." a voice said as someone who looked like darth Vader walked over "I am very much alive...worthless fools!".**

**the 2 simtrooeprs started running away from the former clone "how is he alive!" the first simulation trooper yelled out "he dissolved!" "i don't know but keep running!" the second one yelled as galaxy followed them "it is YOU who will be dead!" he yelled, the 2 simtroopers got into the base and locked the door "...call command." said the first one as the 2 ran down the halls.**

**[unknown location]**

**["they what?"] asked the unknown person and locust stood there and started to talk**

**"****as i said before they got-" ["i will not have it...track them down now...don't let them get away again...for your sake locust"] the unknown person said in irritation "fine." locust said before walking out.**

**[slifer army orbitale base]**

**gianni walked out of his room even more exhausted than he had the day before as the memory of last nights dream-or rather call it a vision-played in his memory again and again**

** '****man...' he thought as he walked 'why does this keep happening to me?' he continued to walk till "BOO!"**

**he jumped 16 feet in the air before hitting his head on a support beam on the way down "wow that had to sting!" duna said as she helped him up "all that did was wake me up a little." gianni said with a sigh "no more, no less." duna snickered at his response "well from the way you jumped…" she started to walk with him "you seemed extremely scared to me." gianni scoffed as the 2 continued to walk "call it what you want" he said as he looked at her "it woke me up." duna rolled her eyes on that "whatever." she said as the 2 continued to walk**

**"****so what's up with all the bad dreams?" she asked and gianni looked at her with mock confusion "what are you talking about?" he asked as the 2 stopped and duna gave him a stern look "you think i-i mean….WE...don't know?" she asked correcting herself "something is scaring you!" she said and he hesitated for a few seconds**

**"I don't know what you are talking about…" he lied as he started walking earning a light tail whip to the back of the head "you can tell me…" duna said softly as he looked at her "you asked your old team to trust you so why can't you tell me-er-us!...what is wrong?" gianni looked at her 'she corrected herself twice' gianni thought before he went back to walking 'should i tell her?' duna just stood there waiting for him to talk "fine." he said as he stopped "i'll tell you later." duna followed him "ok." she said as the 2 walked "you hungry?" gianni could not help but grin at her question "SIR!"**

**( **** watch?v=FxpcNg8s7j8****)**

**a sim trooper ran up "we got reports of galaxy attacking dragon gulch outpost 1!" duna looked at the simulation trooper "isn't he dead?" she asked and gianni looked at the trooper "i want all squads set for battle! get prince dynal and shock to the conference room!" gianni said and the trooper ran off.**

** "****how is galaxy alive?" Duna asked as the 2 started running to the conference room "i have no idea how the 2 are linked but…" gianni almost fell as he turned the corner "however he is must be linked to the corrupted crystals we found."**

**Duna stopped at the door to the conference room "then we should use project: black knight" she suggested "we can build an army!" gianni looked at her "no…" he said as the 2 walked in "we will need a team of them." **

**prince dyanl walked into the room with the slifer army's top science officer "gentlemen" gianni sat down with the 2 "we need to accelerate our plans." **

**shock adjusted his robotic arm and nodded "yes…" he placed down a tablet and holographic projections of robotic beings that looked like dinareons with knight helmets for heads "it is nearly 100% finished" gianni nodded**

** "****good…" he said as he looked at the projections "how is the preparation?" he asked.**

**prince dyanl looked at him "well...odd thing is…" the prince started "it's at 100+%" **

**Gianni looked a little shocked at that "good…" he looked at shock "how long till they are done?" shock looked at him "well in honesty…" shock shut the tablet down and projections shut down "all that is needed is to place the head on the first one" gianni gave a nod "ok…" he stood up and started to walk out "we will be retaking our old base today." duna followed him out.**

**[dragon gulch red command base 1]**

**galaxy watched as an army of blue colored robots marched into the base as a human wasp mutant walked over "the whole army is killing any and all simulation troopers" it said before catching itself "lord galaxy" galaxy swatted him aside "as i can see wasp" he said angry at the mutants intrusion "i want YOU and the other mutants to keep a look out!" wasp sat up rubbing his eyes "at once" he jumped up "lord galaxy" wasp ran out before he could be smacked again.**

**[outer cliffs of dragon gulch]**

**gianni stood watching the events unfold waiting "galaxy must be stopped" he said as he placed his helmet on "i'm not going to wait around to do so!"**

**( **** watch?v=fUUqC7akwuA****)**

**he took off down the cliff running at full speed as some of the robots walked along a pathway down "YO FOOLS!" he yelled before he plowed through, past and over them all not bothering to slow down.**

**waps and 2 other mutants walked along the pathway as the sound of what could be described as robots being demolished was made known to them "what the heck was that?" wasp turned around "HOW THE-" wasp was shoved off the pathway as the other 2 mutants were rammed from behind, wasp started to fly to the base at high speeds.**

**15 robots stood on the pathway sniping any simulation troopers that were running away "keep your optics on" said one before all of them were cut down and/or pushed off "suck it blue!" gianni yelled as he continued to run down the pathway demolishing more and more of the robots.**

**galaxy walked out to the flight deck of the base "NO!" he yelled out angry "WHO'S THE ONE DOING THIS!?" the sound of armor plated boots hitting metal alerted him of someone behind him "gianni" the clone growled out as he spun around "one shall stand! one shall fall!" gianni said with enthusiasm "why throw away your own life at all!?" his clone asked "that is a question you should rely ask your self galaxy." gianni sweat dropped underneath his helmet "NO! I'LL RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!" galaxy yelled before ramming into the original.**

**a robot looked up at an incoming object "what the h-" the robot's head flew off "ATTACK!" shock yelled out as the whole of the slifer army started to attack, taking the robots be force, duna transformed into her combat form and started to attack "DON'T LET ANY OF THE ROBOTS GET AWAY!" she complied with shock's orders and started attack robots left and right.**

**the robot dinareons dropped out of the sky (AN: yes, they are based off the dinobots in transformers! they are just so friggin cool! so yes they do think they are dinobots! :) ) "DINOBOT! DESTROY BLUE ROBOTS!" the robot dinareons transformed into full size dinomatons and started to attack.**

**galaxy kicked his original one in the face sending him flying before he looked at the battle at hand "WHAT THE!?" he started looking for some form of long range weapon before he was punched into a wall 'i'll use this!'**

**he thought as he threw 2 daggers at gianni, the first one missed altogether whereas the second one just barely missed leaving a thin line on the armor 'how the crap?!' thought the clone before punch after punch connected to the clone's face.**

** "****THIS! IS! FOR! THE RED TEAM!" gianni yelled as every word was followed by a hard punch to the face, he picked up a sword "it all ends here galaxy!" gianni yelled as he walked over to his clone sword in hand.**

** "****time for all this madness to end!" galaxy got an idea and lifted his head up "no more!" he yelled out hands raised "i surrender!" gianni tilted his head slightly "you galaxy, a clone who knows nothing but evil" gianni lowered his sword "now beg for mercy? i thought you were a hardened warlord?"**

**hunter dropped down with a mace and swung down at galaxy's head only to be disarmed and captured "give up or your friend dies!" galaxy ordered as hunter tried to get free of the clones hold "don't do it dude!" yelled hunter and gianni looked at the sword in his hands then back at galaxy "so be it" he said as he flung the sword into the ground "you win." galaxy flung hunter aside and rushed gianni with hunter's mace "DIE!" he yelled out, but gianni was faster, he reached his sword and the 2 exchanged blows! galaxy backed away holding the diamond that was over his heart as it sparked dropping the mace he gasped for air for a short time as gianni fell limp to the metal floor of the flight deck as duna ran up "NO!" hunter yelled out as he picked up his mace hitting galaxy's head and sending him careening off the flight deck.**

**galaxy lay battered and broken as wasp walked over "well "lord galaxy" looks like you finally fell" wasp turned his back on his master "and i will take your place as the one true herald of nemesis!" galaxy started to sit up "wait!" he wezzed as he grabbed one of wasp's wings "i'm still alive!" wasp looked down at his still living master as 11 of the remaining mutants ran up and waps growled in irritation "get lord galaxy out of here!".**

**gianni sat up holding his head "i feel like…" he looked around at the flight deck "i have been run over by a truck then punched by megatron." he said as he stood up "boss…" hunter walked over "you are one crazy sucker!" he said and a simulation trooper walked over to duna "so about that date?" he asked and duna looked at him "not even going to happen." she said irritated (AN: reguler show reference!) "well looks like someone got" gianni started as he and hunter grew wide smiles "SHOT DOWN!" "EH!" the 2 pulled off a brofist and started laughing the simulation trooper got mad at that "WHAT THE-" a robot landed on his head and theta landed on the robot "well he got munched" Theta said,the 3 looked around "EH!" gianni hunter and theta pulled off a brofist and started laughing like crazy 'what is with the 3 of them?' duna thought as she watched on with a slight grin.**

**(END!)**

**me: and that's a rap on this one!**

**Duna: O_O**

**me: what?**

**Duna: you took 2 days to make this?**

**me: yep.**

**Duna: now this is amazing!**

**me and Duna: be set to see more from fossil fighters last! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: one shal stand

chapter 3 "one shall stand":

wasp and the other mutants argued over who should be in command "survival of the fittest! let the dying fall into the sea!" wasp yelled and all the mutants gave yells of approval as wasp picked up galaxy and walked to one of the railings of the ship "wasp!" gasped galaxy "no! I'm still alive!" wasp grinned wickedly "farewell…" he said before dropping galaxy "my lord!" galaxy fell into the ocean and "drowned" as wasp walked back to his new followers.

(  watch?v=D1jGCFXYcJs )

Gianni walked along the halls of red base humming contently aside from the fact that he was nearly killed by his own clone.

"Gianni what are you doing out!?" Duna questioned as she ran up to him "you should be resting right now!"

Gianni looked at her with a slight surprise "Duna, i have been hit harder" he said as he gave her a thumbs up "just ask any of my old teammates" Duna sighed defeated and walked with him "so why is it that you won't stay down?" she asked looking at him "I mean it was 1,000,000,000 to 1"

Gianni gave a slight laugh "for as long as I can remember" he started and looked out a window "I have been asking myself that same question." Duna looked at him "you still have the same outlook on the world" she grinned and went back to walking "just how I like it!" Gianni looked at her and blushed "why is it that you keep doing this to me?" he asked with a slight hint of embarrassment in his voice "it's not like I mess with you from time to time!" Duna walked over to him "I have my ways." she said with a wink "you make it too easy for me sometimes."

Gianni's face went from one of confusion to realization "you've been hanging with yang, haven't you?" he asked as Duna started walking off "I know seeing as she does the same thing to hunter." Duna swung her tail in a wide arc "possibly" she said "possibly not" Gianni sighed and followed her "whatever." he said as the 2 walked to the mess hall "as long as something crazy does not happen I'm cool with it."

(before the events in the FF micro series)

[unknown location]

"am...i...dead?" asked a voice from within a glass tube full of odd green liquid "far from it….director obelisk." a red dinarian walked over only enough for his face to be covered in shadows (AN: he is 5 years older than king dyanl and looks like darth maul seeing as he has odd markings all over his body) "who...are…-" the dinarian grinned wickedly I am lord chard. brother to the current king of my race." director's eye went wide "you are one of the monsters i was told to destroy!" he yelled and the dinarian walked out further as his yellow piercing eyes glowed menacingly I can give you a new body under one condition" he said wickedly "and...what...might that...be?" director asked and chard raked his claws along the glass and said I want to be the king of my race." director's eye narrowed in anger I will not-GAHHRG!" chard had begun to electrocute the glass tube, and the director "it would be most...unfortunate if you were to die here. who knows...you might even kill...Gianni." director thought for a moment "so...be it." director gasped out.

(present time)

[mess hall]

( watch?v=p0FsRRFhtBw&src_vid=AL_wbB2SFdk&feature=iv&annotation_id=annotation_3326379729 )

Gianni and Duna continued to talk over a good lunch "-the way i see it, if i can make some new moves I can confuse my opponents!" Duna said as she took a bite of her omelet "it's foolproof!" Gianni took a bite of his pepperoni pizza I don't buy it." he said as he continued to eat "every great warrior needs an even greater strategy" Duna looked at him shocked as he continued to eat his pizza "you use strategy?" she asked and he nodded "but...why?" she asked and Gianni looked at her with a slight grin "remember" he said as he looked out a window "i did learn from the best." Duna laughed at him "how could i forget that fight?" she asked as she remembered the fight…

(flashback!)

Gianni stood before Duna in her combat form with only his deinonychus between the 2 "give up!" Gianni yelled out to her I do not want to hurt you!" Duna scoffed at him "but I want to END you!" she yelled as she charged at the raptor, she missed and was raked by it's claws "HOW!" she yelled out as she felt the poison get to her and Gianni sighed "me and fire ball here" he motioned to the raptor "have been training night and day to be the best that we can be!" Duna jumped at the raptor again only to be kicked into a rock I trained him as well as my other vivosaurs to the point where I do not need to shout commands!" Duna transformed into her normal form as the raptor went back into it's metal "it's over." Gianni said before standing aside "move along"

(present time)

(  watch?v=GRNbdn90I6g )

Duna could not help but feel some guilt for what happened "what now?" she asked after a long pause "every one knows of the slifer army's existence now." Gianni finished off his pizza "well" he said as he looked out a window "we end this war before it gets out of hand." Duna looked at him then out the window "well…" she finished her lunch and stood up "let's go practice!" Gianni gave a nod and followed her out "lets go!" Gianni picked her up and started to run "to the arena we go!"

(flashback!)

(  watch?v=ytWz0qVvBZ0 )

Gianni walked with his new squad to face the blue team one last time "ok brothers! we take them blues DOWN!" he yelled and the whole squad took off running to battle "FOR RED TEAM!" he yelled out as he slammed a blue team simulation trooper out of his way.

the day ended with blue base being taken by red team simulation troopers.

(present time)

(  watch?v=MYo5PiyG67M )

Duna sat on Gianni in her combat form I win" she grinned sweetly as Gianni gave up "that's 99 for me and 0 for you!" Duna got off him and he sat up "you're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked with mock anger as the dinarian girl just giggled "if so...plot twist!" Gianni pinned Duna down with a grin "well...I'm impressed" Duna said as Gianni sat on her till… "plot twist!" Duna rolled and sat on Gianni again "dang it." Gianni said defeated I give up...after 100 tries" Duna got off him "when can we do this again?" she asked with a grin "that was fun!" she turned back and Gianni sat up "later on" he said as the 2 started to walk "somewhere a little different next time" at his words Duna got a sly look on her face "just you wait "sir".." she said as the 2 left the arena "you will get to know how that is real soon." Gianni looked at her with a blush growing 'wait; he thought as the 2 walked 'what!?' his mind raced to the thought of what she mentioned...

(elsewhere in the badlands of Wyoming)

2 brothers ran to a drop ship avoiding bullets and the occasional knife and tomahawk

"GET THAT THING IN THE AIR NOW!" one yelled as the 2 got on it "yes sir!" said the pilot as the drop ship started to fly away from the battle ground "good…" said the second one as he walked over to a radio "sir...we've come into contact with...with robots." he said a little stunned at what the 2 had just had to run from [run that by me again.] Gianni said from the other side [did you just say "robots"?] the first twin walked over "yes sir. he did" Gianni gave an audible sigh [ok…] he said a little stunned himself [i want a full debrief when you get back.] the 2 twins bowed "yes sir" they said at the same time [and get Dino back here! he's late!] and the twins held back a laugh [for the 100th time in a row!] Gianni hung up.

(  watch?v=bHr0L93xe0s )

Gianni walked away from the computer I really hate it when they are late sometimes." he said as he and Duna went back to walking I really do." Duna gave him a playful look "sometimes" she said with a slight giggle "more like all the time" she hugged him tightly forcing him to blush I can tell you really need to relax" she said with a smirk "you practice to no ends...you know." the 2 continued to walk off to a much more secluded area of the base.

.

..

…

[somewhere in beyond the deepest point of the ocean]

"galaxy…" a voice whispered as galaxy sank deeper "Galaxy.." the voice echoed…

galaxy opened his eyes and looked into the shadowed, 3 eyed face of the monster "nemesis?" galaxy asked the dragon now recognized as nemesis looked down "you dare call yourself one of my servants?" the dragon growled as the bodies of all the dead and or dyeing mutants sank down "the original was...stronger...than you first thought".

the titanic monster growled deep within his guilt before his front 2 eyes started to glow from blue to white.

"FOOL!" he roared as lighting was fired from his eyes hitting galaxy head on "I LET YOU LIVE SO YOU COULD KILL THAT BLADE OF SLIFER!"

galaxy continued to yell out in agony as wave upon wave of electricity washed over his somewhat robotic body "m-master! i beg you!" the dragon let up his attack.

"perhaps i misjudged you" the dragon's massive maw opined slowly as a red light shone forth "proceed on your way to the shadow realm…"

galaxy was being pulled in "NO!" galaxy yelled out trying his hardest to stay where he was "I WILL NOT FAIL YOU AGAIN! I WILL NOT!"

the light turned a dark blue "very well…" the dragon spoke as galaxy's body began to reform into one that looked much more thinner, wings sprouted from the clone's back but no skin grew between the wing fingers, galaxy grew a tail that ended in a club, his head and neck expanded till he looked nothing like who he once was, the end of the transformation he lost all his hair only for it to be replaced by spikes "and they...will be your new servants" the mutants reformed into what looked like human squids and sharks "now go…" nemesis spoke slowly as galaxy and his new army swam up to the surface fast "destroy them all…" the dragon's eyes stopped glowing altogether and all light went back to how it once was.

**me: well that's done...and before you say anything SHUT THE FRAG UP GALAXY! 8(**

**galaxy: make me. 8)**

**Duna: -_-**

**me: you know galaxy...you will die in this story. 8(**

**galaxy: when!?**

**me: oh...around the 5th or 6th chapter I'd say. 8)**

**galaxy: you wouldn't dare! O_O**

**me: and yet...I would. O8)**

**Duna: I vote you die in this book! O8)**

**galaxy: F-**

**me: if you curse at her I WILL kill you off in the next chapter!**

**galaxy: shutting up! O_O**

**wasp: HOW COULD YOU BE ALIVE GALAXY! HOW! O_o *flies off***

**me: get the frag out of here galaxy. 8(**

**galaxy: fine...crap head. *walks out laughing***


End file.
